A Wish Across the Stars
by Lady Countryrose
Summary: "I wish," he started. "I wish for the one of opposite sex to come before me; who would be more meaning towards me than some hall of treasure, who would give me the new meaning of life." Smaug made a wish and Hermione Granger came crashing into Middle Earth on a lightning bolt.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Thanks to Banana Flavored Eskimo; who gave me this idea about a crossover with Hermione and Smaug relationship. Well here's a shot.

A Wish Across the Stars

Lady Countryrose

Ch. 1

It happened one night; Smaug lying upon heaps of gold, gems, and jewels. Awake for the moment; wondering if this was all there was to living, being the last dragon upon Middle Earth; guarding dwarf treasure for his very own. With his head being the only thing being uncovered; he glanced around and noticed the passage of time upon the walls around him, for it has been nearly sixty years since he was bothered by Dwarves of any kind.

He glanced up towards the cover ceiling; believing that there were stars and not rock and stone, "I wish," he started. "I wish for the one of opposite sex to come before me; who would be more meaning towards me than some hall of treasure, who would give me the new meaning of life." As he grumbled to cover himself back up, he believed there was no such creature that would be such a thing for him.

As he drifted off to sleep with his deep heated breathing; what the dragon did not know, was the stars were out at that moment that he had wished. Even a star had shot across the stars; as if his wish was hunting down for such a female for him.

xXx

Gandalf stood upon a hilltop; overlooking towards the Lonely Mountain at night fall, just hours from the moment that the great eagles had set Thorin Oakenshield's company down from a fiery rescue. Dawn was moments away; as he witness a star shooting across the stars, heading towards the place that he knew as Earth, a place far different than the one he lives in.

"A wish," stated Gandalf. "Someone has made a wish." Then he glanced towards the only mountain that could be seen for many miles. "I wonder . . ."

A small voice found its way to the old wizard, "You wonder what, Gandalf?"

The said wizard turn towards the voice with a smile upon his aged lips, "Don't mind me Bilbo; I'm an old man who dreams of happy endings."

Bilbo then made his way closer, "I don't see any harm in that, now tell me what you wonder."

The grey clothed robed man turned towards the mountain, "I'm wondering if a creature like Smaug would make a wish."

Bilbo gave the wizard a started look, "A dragon? Why would a dragon want to wish upon a silly thing like a star for?"

This caused Gandalf to chuckle, "You may be right Bilbo, but an old man like I; would enjoy a different ending than a war with the great beast as him."

At that very moment; as if the great heavenly beings have answered his request, the sky was alight with a flash of lightning. This caused a strike of light to hit upon the ground; just below the lookout, from where the company was staying. Then a mighty shake that was followed by a mighty roared had accrued from the place that the lightning had struck.

This had caused the Dwarves to jump upon their feet; reading for an attack that has not happened, one of them with a mighty voice, "Gandalf, what has happened?!"

The wizard sighed, "Nothing for you to worry about, Thorin. I believe we have a visitor from another place and time!"

As the wizard had said this; all that was within the company had looked over towards the area to where the sound had come from, where they saw a figure lying in the middle of the dent of the ground.

"Who is that," asked Dori.

Gandalf grumbled, "That is where we must find out."

The company had gotten upon their feet and made their way down towards the figure that was lying upon the ground. Neither one of the Dwarves or even the Hobbit that was with them; neither of them have heard something like this before, and none of them knew what to do.

Gandalf with Thorin and Balin walking before the rest of the group; were closer than the rest, to where they found a young looking woman, lying upon the ground of where the flash of light had hit. The wizard leaned down and moved the hair aside from her face; which caused him to gasped, "Miss Granger!"

Balin glanced towards the wizard with a raised eyebrow, "You know of this young lady?"

The ageless wizard closed his eyes as he stood upon his feet, "I'm afraid I know her because I had helped taught her the ways of being a witch."

Thorin asked with a heated look, "Why is she here?"

Gandalf glanced towards the leader of the company, "I do not know. The last I have known of her; she was getting ready for her own adventure, in a different and faraway world from this one."

"What's her name," asked the wizen of the Dwarves.

"Her name is Hermione Granger; the Brightest Witch of her Age, the Guardian to the one who would stop the most evil of wizards."

Thorin gave a raised eyebrow, "You mean to tell me that a little human girl can be as powerful as you?"

Before Gandalf could say anything; the said woman had started moaning, indicating that she was waking up. Her eyes started flicking open; she glanced around to see who and what was making all the noise, then a thought came to her; why was she asleep to begin with.

Once she had pushed her body up to a sitting position; she saw a man that she believed to be a ghost and gasped out, "Professor Dumbledore?"

Gandalf chuckled, "That was an age ago my dear."

Hermione pushed herself to her feet and glanced around, "Where am I?"

"You; Miss Granger, are you Middle Earth. An age and far away from what you know from Earth, my dear."

"What am I doing here? The last thing I remember; I was in the Great Hall, seeing all of my classmates either injured or dead. I just saw Fred upon the floor; along with Tonks and Remus, there was so many," gasped Hermione; as she was trying ever so hard to not shed a tear.

Gandalf sighed, "I'm sorry you had to grow up so young, Miss Granger. As for how you have become to be here; I believed that you were wished here, by unknown force of some kind."

She glared at the wizard and said, "You know that I don't believe in things; such as wishes, headmaster."

Balin smiled, "She is a wise one, Gandalf. Why should one believe in wishes; when one could make their own dreams come true, by working for it."

Hermione glanced towards the elder dwarf and then glanced towards Gandalf, "Are they Dwarves?"

The man smiled, "Yes they are," stated the elderly man. "As from now on; I am known as, Gandalf the Grey. I'm also known as the traveling wizard. These Dwarves and I are on a quest; a quest to get back into their homeland and since you is here; would you be game enough to join?"

She knew her headmaster enough to asked, "From what, may I ask?"

"A dragon," stated the elder man.

Thorin yelled, "Gandalf; I would not be responsible for the safety of this child of man or wizard! If she joins; then it's on her own head if she wants to survive this journey!"

Hermione glared, "I can take care of myself, thank you very much!"

This caused many of the men to laugh; but a few were eager to see what she would do to Thorin, if he did not stop talking.

She gave a smirk worthy of a Malfoy, "I'm game."

This caused many of the Dwarves; which were shorter than even her, had jumped around in happiness. Glad to have another person upon their mission; as for Thorin, he gave a deep dark look of hatred for having a disturbance within his company.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I'm enjoying the fact that you all are loving this new story.

A Wish Across the Stars

Lady Countryrose

Ch. 2

During the long journey of several days; Hermione had found many reasons of not wanting to help Thorin Oakenshield, and list seemed to grow even longer with the passing hour that she was forced into his physical being. She would rather talk to other Dwarves than the leader; he seemed to reminder her a better looking version of her late Professor Severus Snape, Thorin even had his voice.

Since she had been traveling with the Dwarves and a Hobbit; as well as a few days with Gandalf, they had been chased by orcs, a large shape-shifting bear, which helped them across the grasslands to the forest. Where they had to slit away from the aging wizard; who told them that he had other business to attend to, and road off; from there the journey had gotten even more unusual for Hermione.

She had faced spiders; just like the ones that she had heard about from Ron, from the Forbidden Forest. Then a faceoff with the High Elves of the Mirkwood forest; who she had the miss pleasure of meeting the identical people of Draco and Lucius Malfoy.

The prince known as Legolas; who looked and acted every bit of Draco Malfoy, if she had not grown up with her classmate, she might have thought of the elf has handsome. Plus having the knowledge of having a teacher like Lockhart, was enough lessen in life to know that a pretty face means nothing but trouble.

At the moment in time she was standing before the King of Mirkwood; a man that Thorin had called Thranduil, who looked so much like Mr. Lucius Malfoy.

"You have something within that mountain that I so much would like to have; jewels of starlight beauty, as no such would compare to again," stated the tall blond elf.

Hermione witnessed the look upon Thorin's face that would murder the elf king before her, "You have done nothing! When that dragon came to my home! You left my people out and into the cold wet wilds!"

Hermione then understood his pain; it was the feeling of helpless that had caused the dwarf to become the way that he was, a heartless man running around to get his people together and take back what had belonged to them.

Then she heard the voice of what she remembered from Lucius; as Thranduil spoke, "Don't tell me of Dragon fire!" As she witness his face changed from a beautiful man; to a man barely holding his face together with only his nerves and muscles showing.

Then Thorin spoke in a language that Hermione could not understand but understand the meaning of it when the Elf King ordered his men to take him to the jail; where he would be locked up with his men, the anger that was shown from the two males was enough to cause Hermione to shiver.

The king then glanced over towards Hermione; who she had brought her hands up, a showing that she was not going to cause any problems for him. This caused the elf to smile; a small smile as he spoke, "Don't worry child, I'm not going to harm you." He then sat upon his throne as he went on talking, "I never before in my life seen a young woman; such as you, to travel with a group such as those dirty Dwarves before. I must ask; why are you doing so?"

Hermione glared at him for a moment before saying, "I was somehow whisked here. I was only traveling with them because of Gandalf; who was with us before we had entered your forest. I'm only here to help them with the dragon problem that has stolen their homeland."

The king purred, "Have you ever faced a dragon before, my dear?"

Hermione glanced around her as she said, "Yes I have. I even rode that dragon across the skies."

"You jest," stated Thranduil. "Why would a small thing like you ever have an encounter with a dragon?" This caused the elf to laugh even more.

This caused Hermione to have fire within her eyes, "There is something about me that you don't know about, King Thranduil. I am not just some small woman for you to laugh at," with that she waved her hand towards the room at large and brought out her spirit animal of the patronus charm. She then realized that it was no longer that of her odder but that of a dragon; which flew around the room, and then roared before disappearing.

With that King Thranduil glanced towards the woman before him, "What great power!" He then glanced at her with hunger that she had never seen upon another human being towards her before. Sure she had seen a hunger of hate from the Death Eaters, but nothing like was the King of the Elves was given her. "Guards; take her to the dungeons, allow her to rot next to Thorin; he will be her undoing!"

Hermione controlled her ager for the elves that had taken her down to the lower levels of Mirkwood; where she would be locked up next to Thorin and his men, she knew that it was not the guards doing for her to be locked up. Once she was behind locks door; next to the ruling dwarf, who gave her a strange look.

"What did Thraduil want with you?"

She sighed, "Apparently he believes I'm a small helpless woman traveling with a bunch of Dwarves for some kind of entertainment. He challenged me and I had shown him something that caused him to lock me up. So, here I am."

Balin; who was within another cell, spoke up, "Well there goes our way of getting out of here."

Then a small voice answered, "No it's not," as Bilbo stepped from around the corner with some keys; where he was able to unlock everyone and led them lower within Mirkwood and to their escape.


	3. Chapter 3

A Wish Across the Stars

Lady Countryrose

Ch. 3

Hermione Granger was starting to wonder if the Dwarves were magnates when it came to dangerous situations; for as soon as they had made it out of the elven kingdom, but the way of the waterways. The had an encounter with the orcs; without thinking, Hermione waved her hands about and brought up shields to cover all the Dwarves within the company. To where all the arrows, axes, and such were missing their aims.

This caused Thorin to look at her with wonder; this was the first time he really witness her power, and she did it to save his men. He was near speechless; then he noticed a blond blur of movement and noticed the elf prince dancing around; as he shot at all the orcs that were trying to kill the Dwarves, at one point the prince looked like he was about to get himself killed. Thorin had grabbed ahold of an axe that had hit his barrow; then throw it towards the orc that was behind the elf, and hit his mark.

He then glanced towards the only woman within their group; who looked to be in shock for his actions, he replied, "What? I don't another reason for his father to come chase us down."

Hermione sighed, she knew that he cared very much for his people's wellbeing and it was something that she should just get use to with him. When the water had gotten to a place to where it was calmer; they made their way towards shore, Hermione had a little trouble of wiggling out of her barrow without trying to fall onto the shoreline, but failed. She had ended up face down upon the sand.

This caused a few of the Dwarves to laugh at her, but one came over to help her up, who she remembered him being called Bofur; one of the friendlier ones within the company. "Come on Lass; it's no time to be lying around, now is it?"

Hermione had to smile, "No it isn't."

Once she was upon her feet again; she waved her hand about, which caused to dry all the clothing within a mile radius to be as dry as they were before they had gotten within the water. Thorin gave her a small glare, "Is there something that you don't do, witch?!"

"I don't kill without a true enough reason to do so," answered Hermione.

"Far enough," stated Thorin.

Dwalin grumbled, "A magic weaver with honor? I should have known; Gandalf had said that he help taught you the ways of magic, is that so?"

The young woman glanced around; she noticed that this was the most that many had talked to her, since the moment she had entered into their lives. "Yes," she answered simply. In all honesty; Dumbledore really did not teach her much of anything, but to find the greater good within life. He was more of a Headmaster of Hogwarts than a teacher for many to learn from.

Ori; who seemed to be the fearful out of the Dwarves had asked, "What things did he teach you?"

With a sigh; Hermione answered, "He was the boss over the ones that had taught me; but he was a voice of reason when things turned to be dark," with a small smile she had gone on, "He was good at stuff like that."

Just as she had finished talking a man came upon them with an arrow ready to fire upon them. With a great sigh; Hermione knew that more adventures have yet to come, and one was in motion.

xXx

During the time that Hermione and the Dwarves had spent a day in Laketown; hiding from the town's people, waited until nightfall and the men had gone off to find weapons and got a hero's welcome from the town. One of the Dwarves had come back to the place that they had left Hermione; just as they were ready to leave for the Lonely Mountain, she had climbed upon the boat as the Dwarves were casting themselves away from shore.

She had noticed that none of them were missing from their company; as they worked on moving across a mirror surface of a lake, making their way towards the mountain that they have worked so hard on getting to.

As time seemed to pass on by; they have made their way to the shoreline, where they would head off towards the mountain. The walked even farther inland; where they bypassed what looked like an ancient city.

Balin glanced towards the city with longing, "Dal."

Bilbo glanced over to the place that the elder dwarf was looking at, "Dal?"

"Yes Lad; a place where man had thrived, long before Smaug had come to this land. Now it looks like a tomb for the long lost bit of time."

Thorin grumbled, "It'll find life once again."

As the company walked even further; where they had found the stairwell that would lead them upwards to a hidden entrance to the mines, and where two people would be entering the mountain and facing a dragon on their own. Once they had reached the top; Hermione witnessed the helplessness of the Dwarves and even more so with Thorin, as he explained to his men what the map within his hands had read.

Hermione noticed the sun was setting over the horizon; as the last days of their Durin's day was upon them, but she had to wonder. She had heard from Gandalf that the only reason they could read the map was during the night of the moon; she then wondered there would be a door to show itself under the same conditions, as the map. So she found a boulder and sat upon it; waiting and watching how things play out, it was not her job to tell them how to think.

Since her days on the run; she stopped feeling the need to prove herself useful, plus it was not her great need to get within the mountain; even though she would not have mind meeting a dragon from Middle Earth.

As she saw the Dwarves making their way down the mountain side; Thorin had dropped what looked like a key to get into the door, if and when it showed itself. Then he too; followed his kinsmen down, while Bilbo was trying to figure out the riddle of the map.

What surprised her was that growled, "You are of no help," he aimed towards her.

She simply stated, "It isn't time for the door, yet."

This caused the Hobbit to think even more; until he noticed the moon rising and it was in that moment that he had gotten the clue from Hermione, it was the moon that would reveal the door. He then went for the key as he called out, "WAIT, COME BACK! WE FIGURED IT OUT!"

As the key was about to slip from his fingers; a boot came and stepped upon the straps that was holding upon the key. A hand than reached down and picked up the object; to where the two that were still upon the mountain was able to see the face of Thorin, who had grabbed the key.

Bilbo gulped, "The last rays of Durin's Day; it's the moonlight," as he pointed towards the risen moon.

Then all eyes were upon the mountain and they were able to see the door, being outlined in moonlight; where they were able to see a slot for the key and Thorin shoved the small metal into the slot and turned the key. The door was opened.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Sorry if I'm skipping forward so much but I wanted to get to this point while it was fresh within my head.

A Wish Across the Stars

Lady Countryrose

Ch. 4

Hermione Granger was within the rock cover halls of the Lonely Mountain with Bilbo Baggins; who they were sent to deal with the dragon or the Heart of the Mountain's stone, which Hermione had told the Hobbit that she was not going to touch the gem. She would rather deal with the dragon; she wanted to know how different it was, to the ones that she had seen upon Earth.

As they made their way downwards; Hermione had noticed how weary the little Hobbit was, which caused her to wonder. Was she the same; way back when, before everything had changed for her. She knew that she was no longer the same person; for all the adventures that she had been on, made her into a stranger person that she was that day.

She then took a sniff of air and knew that there was a dragon within; for it smelled of Sulphur and ash, just like a volcano. It was enough to feel the heat of the room; it was like one would imagine if one had a fire breathing lizard within a huge castle, like the one that she had left behind.

She glanced down towards her clothes and wondered; was she dressed to even face a dragon, while she still wore her blue jeans, a torn shirt, and a jean jacket upon her body. Should she wave her hand and change her clothes into something a lady of the culture would have worn? She really did not know, but stayed with what she had on. As they made to their last landing before reaching the treasure floor; they took a moment to glance around, to see what they should be going from there.

Hermione glanced around and noticed what looked like an uncovered nose; a few yards from where they were standing, and then looked from where the nose was to where she was standing and found no clear way to get to him. She then saw Bilbo looking towards further into the chamber and saw the Heart of the Mountain; which looked like it was producing its own light, for it was a magical jewel of its own. She could see why the Dwarves wanted the gem back, but she will not touch it, for it felt wrong from where she stood.

She than waved Bilbo for him to go do what he needed to do; as she watched the mound that she believed that the dragon was under, trying to plan a way to get to him without him knowing that she was there.

Without warning; what sounded like a deep breath from the nose was sounded and then a purr of deep velvet sounding voice, "HUMMM . . . Do I smell a female within the treasure hall?"

The form of where the nose was; had moved and shook the valuable objects upon the floor, as a form of a dragon was reviled. This caused a mighty shake throughout the hall; which also caused Hermione to fall from such height from the stairs and landed upon the cold hard gold below, and a sound of a moan to leave her lips.

When the dragon heard such a sound; he glanced down to the human woman, who was lying upon the treasure that he had to himself for many a year. He blinked a few times before asking, "Who are you, human female and why do you smell of a female dragon?"

This caused Hermione to stutter, "I'm Hermione and I was a dragon rider!"

This caused Smaug to laugh, "How this is so; when I'm the last of my kind upon Middle Earth?" Then he came closer and placed his nose upon her body and took a deep whiff, "And why do you smell like star fire and charged light?" This caused the dragon to back up and glanced towards her, "ARE YOU MY WISH?!"

This caused Hermione to think; she remembered when she met up with Gandalf and the Dwarves that she was wished to Middle Earth, then she glanced up towards the massive creature before her. "I was told that I was wished here. As for the rest; I had traveled through space and time to get here and I came riding upon a lightning bolt."

As they were talking; a thud was sounded near from where they stood and Smaug sighed, "Who else did you bring with you, female?"

"I brought a Hobbit; who was sent by the Dwarves to see if you would make peace with them," said Hermione; who had thought fast to answer the fire beast.

Bilbo than made himself known and bowed, "Oh Great Smaug; what legends hardly tell of your greatness."

The dragon growled, "Don't try me Hobbit." He then glanced towards the woman, who had not moved from her fall upon the ground. "Is Thorin here?!"

This caused Bilbo to stutter, "Yeah."

"Listen to me Hobbit; bring Thorin down here, I have a few words I would like to say to him! Tell the rest of the Dwarves to stay out of it!"

"As you wish, Smaug," Bilbo had given Hermione a worried look before making his way out of the treasure room and out of the mountain.

Where Smaug and Hermione were left alone; this caused Hermione to become both fearful and a sense of wonder, of wanting to know what would happen to her with a creature such as the dragon. That was when she noticed his eyes; the look of hunger, but not like the hunger that the elven king had given her. No this was more like a hunger of survival, a lot more than a want, but a need for wanting to survive. It made her believe that she was the soul purpose of his very survival.

What she did not expect was his chin covering her body and rubbing his neck all over the front of her body; then he used his chin to flip her over, and did the same on the other side of her. This made her think of her old cat; who would have done the same thing, telling all that this was his human. As soon as he had stopped moving his chin all over the place he raised his head enough to say, "Now no male should come near you again, for you are MINE!"

A shiver traveled down Hermione's spine; she did not know what way he was talking about, the only way for her to be totally his was not matching up with what she was picturing.

Smaug laughed at what he saw from her body's movement, "I know a way to become human, little one!"

This caused Hermione to get upon her feet and faced the dragon before her, "How!"

The dragon smirked, "Ah, wonderful a knowledge seeker as well! I have heard tales that wizards know of such ways to get a creature to become human or even a human to become a creature. I wonder if you know of any spells of your own to do so."

Hermione stepped away from him to look at his eyes better and thought about what he had said, "There is a way for me to become a creature, but I don't have control of what that creature could be."

This caused Smaug to growl, "Figure it out female! I don't care how long it takes, but you are MINE!"

At this moment Thorin made his existence known to the two that were within the treasure room; standing above them in the throne room type platform. "YOU SENT FOR ME, DRAGON?!"

Smaug smirked, "That I have," he raised his neck towards the dwarf. "I'm willing to make a deal, if you're willing to listen?"

Thorin glared at the creature before him but nodded for him to continue.

"I'm willing to allow you and any dwarf to live within these walls with me and my female; as long as you males leave her alone, and I will continue to guard your treasures without harming any who are allowed to touch it."

Thorin with a dark look upon his face, "What do I get out of this?"

"A free guard, a fire welder for anything that needs firing!"

The dwarf nodded, "Any other terms?" As he raised his arms and crossed them over his chest, as he spoke to the great dragon before him.

"You leave my female alone! You allow us to stay here; as long as I see fit for us to stay, and for her to have a room of her own! She will need a place to sleep, eat, and well taken care of!"

"Anything else," growled out Thorin.

"I will need to leave once a while to eat, fly and what not, but these are things that I'm willing to start with," answered Smaug.

"DONE," roared out Thorin. "I will tell my men to let them know what deal we have. Do I have your word that you will honor this deal?"

"As long as she breathes; our deal is sealed."

Thorin glanced down to where Hermione was upon the lower chamber, "Understood!" He then turned around and made his way towards the place that they had entered the mountain.

Smaug lowered himself upon the ground before the small human woman, "Do what you need to do to find the answers that we need, but either way; you will be mine!"

Hermione fell upon the mounds of treasure; she never once believed that she would ever find herself in this situation. Sure she wanted to know about the dragon and see how different he was from the dragons that had ran into, but to be stuck with him that was something different entirely.

She whispered, "I'm not anything special."

Smaug leaned down towards her, "You're my wish, my treasure, you are special to me."

This caused Hermione to think; what was he trying to tell her, for she was not experienced in the things like romance, love, or things of the like. This was a whole new adventure for her to solve.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: If you like my stories you can find books written by me at amazon dot com /author/anneeveland

A Wish Across the Stars

Lady Countryrose

Ch. 5

Hermione Granger was lying upon the ground of gold, gems, and jewels facing with the dragon before her; as she heard the Dwarves and a Hobbit making their way into the mountain. She glanced up towards where they were walking and saw many of them with their raised weapons, expecting the worse when a beast had taken their home away from them.

She then glanced towards Smaug looking at her; ignoring the men that were making all sorts of noise, "You know I'm going to have to at least talk to one or two of them you know."

He answered with a growl, "Which ones?"

"The elder one for sure; he has so much knowledge that I could just pick at his brains for things I need to find, he may also point me to a place where I can some books or something."

"Don't you have your own," asked the red dragon.

This caused Hermione to dig into her pocket and pulled out her trusted beaded beg; she set the thing down upon the floor, where she opened up the top and shoved her arm into it. This caused the dragon to raise his eyebrow, for he had never seen anything like it before. After a moment of having her arm gone from view; she brought out a large book and set it before her, between her and the dragon.

Smaug asked, "What did you do, I have never seen anything like it before?"

She glanced up for a moment before opening the book, "I had cast a spell upon my beg; to where I can carry tones of things and not have it weigh a tone. I can even put loads of books in it and still have room to carry things like clothes in it."

This caused the dragon to smirk; if one could do so, "The Fates have picked greatly for giving you to me."

Hermione's head shot up as she glanced up, "What are you talking about? Actually what do you mean for me to be yours?"

The dragon clasped his hands before her; as if one was praying as he spoke to her, "I mean what I say; you are the one that I had wished for and the one to stay with me."

"What did you wish for?"

Smaug sighed as he spoke the words that he had said before; when there was no one to talk to, "I had wished for the one of opposite sex to come before me; who would be more meaning towards me than some hall of treasure, who would give me the new meaning of life."

As Hermione had gotten upon her feet and looked at the dragon; as if for the first time, "You're looking for a mate?" When he nodded his answer; she went on to say, "You want me to be your mate?" Again Smaug had nodded but closed his eyes as if waiting for some kind of disappointment coming from the little woman. She quietly asked, "Why?"

The dragon opened his eyes and saw the question holding within her eyes and answered, "I am done living alone. I'm done living this dead end kind of life. I see you being the one to end that for me."

Hermione looked at him in shock; for she had never had anyone declare their love for her before, not even her friends. As she stood there, not moving. Smaug leaned down towards her and licked her cheek; which caused her to laugh from his roughness and scaly feeling, but stayed where she stood. She gave him a small smile before sitting back upon the ground, near to where she had sat her book.

She than opened her book and looked within the glossary for what she was looking for and found that there was about two to four different spells that she could dig a little keeper. She was happy that she had grabbed a few books from the Black family library; before they had gone on their run.

An older male voice called out from nearby, "Lassie!" When Hermione looked over her shoulder; she noticed Balin, making his way towards her. "I was told that we can live peacefully here; as long as you're healthy, am I right?"

Hermione nodded, "Yeah; I seemed to find out that I'm Smaug's mate of sorts."

"Really," gasped the elder dwarf. "I would have never imagined something like that with you, Lassie. You seemed to be a very caring person; unlike most children of man, sorry to say."

This caused Hermione to laugh, "It's alright Balin; I came from a world that was at war with its own people. I can't speak for those of your world; but I know that I'm tired of all the wars, I would die with a smile upon my face if I didn't have to face another one."

This caused Smaug to growl, "We are not talking about your death, female. I will not hear of it!" He then glanced towards the dwarf before them, "I will make this clear, dwarf. You are the only male, beside Thorin; I will allow her to be around with. I know I can trust him as a king, but you are too old to try to take what is mine from me!"

With a raised eyebrow; Balin asked, "What about Bilbo, the Hobbit. He wouldn't do anything to harm Hermione; they have traveled just fine together."

Smaug sighed, "If I must allow that little man near her, but only while I'm awake for her to be around any males. She is mine!"

All the Dwarves knew from that moment on; Hermione Granger was Smaug's, the one who would bring a fiery death to those that would not listen. So the Dwarves when on to clean out the Lonely Mountain of dirt, grime, and other things and also to find good living quarters for all to sleep that night.

While Hermione sat upon the treasure floor; reading through a book that looked like it could outweigh her, as she tried to find the answers that the dragon wanted.


	6. Chapter 6

A Wish Across the Stars

Lady Countryrose

Ch. 6

 **As time seemed to pass for Hermione, as she read through the pages of her book. Thorin had come to the treasure room; where Hermione and Smaug were, and noticed how the dragon was just sleeping until he had gotten closer.**

"We have a room ready for you," stated Thorin.

With a great sigh, Hermione closed her book and shoved it into her bag and placed it into her pocket.

Thorin glanced at what he saw, "How?" Then after a moment of just thinking, "Never mind. Come, I will take you to your room."

Smaug had gotten upon his own feet and followed the two; down to other corridors, within the Lonely Mountain. After so many twists and turns, Thorin led them to a very large door, large enough for a dragon to stick its head into the room.

"This will be your room," once Hermione had walked into the room, Thorin went on to say, "You can do whatever you want with the room; witch. At the moment I need to speak with your dragon."

The only answer she gave; was a wave of her hand, to where she was transfiguring the room to what she would like it to be.

Thorin closed the door and was faced with an angry looking dragon, who asked, "Why are you being mean to her?"

"Would you like me to be nice to her and take her off of your hands or something?"

Smaug growled, "Noted, now what do you want to talk about?"

Thorin went on to say, "I have brought something with me; knowing that I may never use them and them being Elvish made, they are known as Marriage Bracelets. I know that you want to let the world know that Lady Hermione is yours and I send them for you to use."

Smaug gave Thorin a strange look; for he could not believe what he was hearing from the Dwarf King, "Thank you. I'm honored that you have done this for me."

Thorin gave the dragon a headed look, "Just try not to destroy my kingdom, while you're trying to find a way to have your woman."

Smaug smirked; ever so darkly, "I can't make any promises, but I'll do what I can."

The dwarf grumbled before handing the bracelets over to the overgrown lizard and made his way back to where he had come from; heading away from where he did not want any part in.

Smaug used one of his claws and knocked on the door, for Hermione to open it up for him. Once she had done so, he asked, "Thorin has given us these bracelets to use; can you bring them in and put them beside your bed, so we don't lose them."

Hermione did what she was told and made her way back to the doorway; where she was faced with the dragon again, she saw the wanting within his eyes again. Which caused her to stop in her tracks, within a few feet from him.

"Take off your clothes."

"What," squeaked Hermione, she really hoped that she had heard wrong.

"You heard me," growled Smaug. "I said; take off your clothes, or do you want me to rip them off. I want to see you!"

Hermione with some difficulty did what he wanted to do and took off all of her clothes. Even her socks and shoes, and stood before him in her birthday suit. Whenever she tried to cover herself, he would growl at her.

"You should not cover yourself, I am enjoying the sight that I see."

"What about my scars," asked Hermione.

This caused the dragon to look closely and noticed the purple flaming cursed scar upon her chest that ran down to her lower belly. Then he noticed the knife carving into her right arm. Smaug was not happy with these scars at all.

"WHO DID THIS TO YOU?!"

"A group of people; where I'm from, who are called the Death Eaters had done this to me. All because I wasn't like them."

The look upon the dragon's face looked like he would kill at any moment, "What is your name, again?"

"Hermione, Hermione Granger."

This brought a spark within Smaug's eyes but nothing more. "Lay down before me."

With a fearful look upon her face, she asked, "What?!"

The dragon stomped one of his front feet upon the floor, "I'm not asking too much here, now lay down before me!"

With a shiver that traveled across her body, she did what he has asked of her and walked a little closer to him and lay upon the floor before him. He glanced down and waited until she was relaxed.

After a couple of minutes have passed; Smaug had brought out his tongue and started licking all over her body. From her face down to her toes. He licked every scar and crack of her body; down the front side, which caused many conflicting emotions coming from Hermione. When he was done; he flipped her, and the same upon her back.

Smaug was smelling so many different types of scents coming from his female; neediness, fear, and longing. He also felt his own need for her grown as he kept licks her, mainly near the part that make her a female.

When he believed she was done with what he was doing, he asked her to stand up once more. Once she was upon her feet; she glanced down, all of her scars had gone away.

"How?"

Smaug smiled hungerly, "It takes dark magic to get rid of dark magic. Dragons are a living essence of dark magic."

Hermione gasped at him and took a step back, "But I'm not a dark person."

The dragon closed his eyes and sighed, "I wish I can show you how beautiful you are to me and how I don't care about the differences between us."

As if the Fates had heard him once more; a flash of light had hit where the dragon had once stood, causing the whole room and corridor to become bright. After a moment later, the light was gone and so was the dragon.

Where Smaug was; a young man stood before Hermione, and he too had no clothes on. The man before her caused her to gasped out in a stuttering breath, "Tom . . . Riddle . . ."

The young man looked like the Tom Riddle Jr. from his seventh year at Hogwarts. Hermione had done some research on him, right after the second year fiasco.

He looked to be about six foot two; muscled encased body, pale white skin, raven black hair, and Slytherin green eyes. A near perfect picture to one of Salazar's paintings that were within the school.

"I should have known, you were Potter's friend." The man gave her a heated glare, "That was an age ago, and I'm no longer that person and you are MINE, now."

"But how . . ?"

"No more questions," stated the young man. "This night is about you and me. I am to make you, mine!"

He started stalking towards her; like a hunter, which caused her to walk backwards and found herself in her bed.

He then climbed in after her; reached out for the Elven bracelets, where he latch one of them upon Hermione's wrist and the other upon his own.

"Once we have these on and started our mating dance; we will be married, by Elven magic. Do you agree, Hermione?"

He could smell her stronger than he had before; she was close for them to start, but needed her agreement before doing so. He found that he was lying between her legs and his rod was just at her opening and knew it was causing her to squirm a bit.

Hermione gasped; trying to control her body, "You want to marry me, even after knowing who I am?"

"Like I said," the young man's voice became darker as his own need grow for her. "That was an age ago and I cleanced your body of those reminders. I want you to be MINE and will you be MINE?" He even rubbed himself upon her body, to get her to think faster.

"Yes," she gasped. "I want to be yours, but I have never been with anyone before."

This caused the man above her to smirk, "Perfect."

He leaned into her and started kissing her lips; like a thirsty animal, and felt her hands interlocking with his hair. He then wrapped his arms around her lower back; waiting until he felt her shift, which she did. By wrapping her legs around the back side of his knees; trying to bring him closer to her, and also causing her legs to split apart for him.

With a thrust of his hips; he was inside of her and made it all the way in, where he stopped and waited for her to continue. When her heard her breathing had come back to normal; he started with small and slow, in and out movements.

After a while he heard her gasping, moaning, and also clawing his back. This caused him to thrust faster than he was before and felt liquid coming down his legs from her undoing.

He smiled; for he knew that because of him being a dragon, he could last longer than if he were a human. After she had came the sixth time; he let his seed embedded within his now united mate, and bit down upon her collarbone for a sign of being mated; just as dragons would have done. At that moment their bracelets had caused a flash within the room; letting them know that the Elven magic declared them, husband and wife.

Smaug kissed Hermione's lips with a needy kiss; as he growled out, "Mine!"

Hermione was panting from the whole ordeal. She could barely breath.

A glow was flashing from the young man's body, "No; I want more time," stated Smaug.

Hermione understood what was going on but only had enough energy to say, "You must leave, before you destroy the place."

The man-dragon growled, but crawled out of the bed and just made it across the door frame; when he was turned back into his dragon form. He then laid down; next to the doorway, but was able to see into Hermione's bedroom.

Once Hermione was able to have normal breathing again; she asked, "How were you able to be in this world and a dragon of all things?"

This caused Smaug to laugh; he should have known that her need for knowledge would come out sooner or later, "I don't remember much; besides your Potter friend killing me, and I woke up here as a dragon. A very young one at that."

Hermione's eyes had started to flicker to close.

"Get some sleep. I want you to read some more, tomorrow."

At that moment; Hermione closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. When Smaug heard her heavy breathing of sleep; he glanced down at his wrist, and saw the bracelet were still there. This brought a smile upon his lips.

He then closed the doors enough; to where he would be the only living soul, to look into the bedroom. Then he too; closed his eyes, and fell asleep at her door.


	7. Chapter 7

A Wish Across the Stars

Lady Countryrose

Ch. 7

The next morning; Thorin Oakenshield found Smaug sleeping, just outside of Hermione's bedroom door. With a raised eyebrow; Thorin had come walking towards the sleeping dragon and stood before him, as he stood before the red fire-breathing lizard. Smaug could smell a scent that he registered it being someone that should not be there, but not to attack it. Once the dragon had opened his eyes; he saw that it was the Dwarven King before him, and knew that something was not alright.

Thorin grumbled, "I need for you and your witch to be up and at the front gates. We are expecting company and I don't know of what kind we will be facing."

"Understood," stated Smaug with a smirk upon his face; he then faced Hermione's bedroom, rolled up his front paw like a fist and slammed it upon the ground. To where it had shook within Hermione's room to where she had rolled out of bed, with blankets wrapped around her. "Wake up, female! We have a job to do!"

Hermione turned and glared at the great dragon at her door, "I'll be there in a minute."

She then pulled her bag from where it had laid upon the ground and pulled out some clean clothes; which were, a pair of jeans, a white T-shirt, some underwear, and socks. She waved her hand upon her body and was cleaned, before pulling her clothes upon her body. She had also put on her shoes, before walking her way out of the bedroom and saw Thorin waiting beside Smaug.

Thorin then noticed the bracelets that Smaug and Hermione were sporting upon their wrists; he stuttered, "How . . . when . . . never mind," before he turned around and headed towards the gates; where he needed the two to be at.

Hermione gave a tired smile, "So; what's going on?"

"We're needed at the front gates; you should get upon my head, so I could keep you near me as much as possible."

She sighed but did what she was told; after learning who she was dealing with, she really did not have the energy to be fighting him. Once she had climbed upon his head; slightly near the neck and comfortable for travel, Smaug traveled through the mountain to the front gates. Where they were met with all the Dwarves that were there and also the Hobbit, but outside was different; they found the Elven King and the Bowman that Hermione knew as Sirius Black.

King Thranduil had glanced up towards the opening of the gates and saw Hermione upon the dragon, "You have tamed the beast, Lady Granger?"

Smaug glared at the king that was before him, "How would you know; Lucius Malfoy!"

This caused the elf to become pal; who whimpered, "My Lord?"

This caused the dragon to smirk, "You know my voice very well Lucius; too bad your intelligence didn't come to this world, you would have been a very powerful man."

Sirius glanced towards the Elven King, "You were my cousin-in-law? No wonder I didn't want to trust you; when you rode into town, giving my people food and drink."

Hermione sighed, "Can we get back to work; shall we? So why are the two of you here, anyway?"

Sirius looked forward and said, "We're here to get Thorin to pay up for the promises that he boasted for allowing him and his men; by coming back to his land."

"Like what," asked the witch.

Lucius grumbled, "Like my starlight gems."

Sirius then answered, "He promised to provide gold to my people; we need to rebuild Dal since there will not be any more dangers from dragons." Then he noticed the bands upon the wrists of Hermione and the dragon, "What are those bracelets?"

This caused the elf king to look up and with a surprised look upon his face and saw bracelets and gasped, "Miss Granger is married to the Dark Lord!"

"WHAT," yelled out the Bowman. "Why did you do a stupid thing like that?"

This caused Smaug to growl, "My female is not stupid, human. I was able to a human for one night after the Dwarf King gave me the bands."

Lucius was pal within his face, "The only reasons they could marry under the Elven Marriage Bracelets; if the two either love each other or respect each other enough to allow the marriage to take hold."

This caused Hermione to blush and try to hide her face with her dragon, many of the Dwarves had many mixed feelings about the whole thing. Even Thorin was having a bit of a problem; he almost wished that the marriage had not have held for the witch and dragon.

The Bowman grumbled towards the blond haired elf, "Explain!"

The Elven King glanced towards Hermione, "I'm sorry my dear, I wished that you hadn't left Mirkwood." He then faced the man that he knew as Sirius Black in another life, "The bracelets are infused with Elven magic; the kind of magic that would unite people together and knowing what I knew of Miss Granger, she wants to be respected of the knowledge that she values. She grew up in a time of war; she really hadn't the time for love, only for the books that she valued the most.

As for the Dark Lord; he valued intelligence, he respects those that welled knowledge. It was one of the reasons he had Severus Snape so closely."

Smaug grumbled, "That's enough! Leave the past; as it is, in the past! Let us deal with what we need to deal with right now! From what I'm understanding; each one of you want something of value, and Thorin does not want to give it up?"

Thorin answered, "They are mine by my birthright; I will do what I please with it and when I want to do so, and it is not right now."

Sirius then pulled something out of his pocket and removed a piece of cloth to show what was hidden. It was the Heart of the Mountain stone.

"Where did you get that," yelled Thorin.

A small voice answered, "Me." After a moment; everyone faced Bilbo; who went on to say, "They had gotten it from me."

Hermione was the first to ask, "Why Bilbo? There was a reason I couldn't touch it."

The Hobbit then glanced towards Thorin, "I didn't like the stone was changing you. Before this whole thing had started; I saw a good leader, who would do anything for his people. I was going to give the stone; many of times, but you kept questioning your men. Why would a caring ruler start questioning the loyalty of his men? When I see every one of them willing to do anything for you."

Thorin growled at Bilbo, "Leave, I don't want to see you again."

As the Hobbit made his way out of the gate; Thorin yelled, "Prepare for war!"

It was at that time Smaug glanced up worried towards Hermione, "Don't fear; I will make sure that none will harm you."

With a great big sigh; she answered, "It's not about me, I'm worried about but the people in the ruined city of Dal; they will be in danger."


	8. Chapter 8

A Wish Across the Stars

Lady Countryrose

Ch. 8

For Hermione and Smaug; war had just begun, when orcs and other dark creatures had come out of the mountains from using worms that could eat their way through rock and dirt. Before most of the orcs had come out of the holes; Hermione had gotten Smaug to breath fire towards the creatures, which caused a terrible stench to follow.

As the war waged on; the dragon stayed near Thorin, as the dwarf rode across the range on a ram. Making his way towards the old fort; Hermione had nudged the dragon to follow. They flew into the sky in order to do so; from there they saw that the four Dwarves had been split into two groups, finding the pale orc.

"I have a bad feeling about this," stated Hermione.

Smaug growled, "I have the same feeling. Thorin!" When the leader glanced up, "Get your group back together, now!"

Thorin called out for his nephews to come back; which they had, and waited for the dragon.

"I'm going to hate this," grumbled Smaug. As he landed near the Dwarves. "Get upon my back; all of you!"

Fili yelled, "No way; we're not getting upon a dragon!"

Hermione waved her hand upon the Dwarves; which caused every one of them to float to Smaug's back before he had taken to the air again. She then turned towards them, "He wouldn't say anything unless he meant it." She then glanced around; near the rumbled fort, "Something's off here."

All four Dwarves glanced down; it was when they noticed the shadows, which were moving within the old fort.

"What's your plan, Dragon," demanded Thorin.

Smaug smirked, "You shall see."

After a moment of waiting; the orcs and other dark creatures had come out of the shadows, to where Smaug had started breathing out his fire. Hermione had helped by waving her wand and controlling some of the fire that missed its target.

"Remind me to never get you pissed off," stated Thorin; who looked very amused from the fire that was set upon the creatures below.

The pale orc; glanced up towards the dragon, he raised his arm and was about to do something when Smaug fired upon him. Once the orcs were dealt with; the dragon flew towards the Lonely Mountain entrance, where they had found that the war had ended.

All the two legged people were off of Smaug; he laid upon the ground, reached an arm around Hermione and brought her close to him. "You're staying with me, female."

She sighed; there was really nothing else she could do, but stay within his arms and watch from where she was. The dragon then lay his head down next to her; watching as the Dwarves, Elves, and humans were wondering around. Thorin had talked for a few minutes with the other leaders; while Hermione was within her dragon's clawed hand.

Once he had reached them; Thorin sighed, "It looks like I'm going to have to be the better king and give these people what they need. He glanced up towards Smaug, "I'm going to need your help to send the gold and gems out, and all to allow them to use the muscle power that you have to aid them with."

The dragon was not happy, "What about her?"

"She stays until you're finished with what has been asked of you," stated Thorin.

Hermione had climbed out of the dragon's hand and stood next to dwarf king. "Yes," stated Hermione. "If you want to show me that you are different than you were from where had come from, then you'll do what is asked of you."

Smaug had fire within his eyes; but knew that she was right, he really needed to prove himself. He did in a way forced her to marry him and that was no way for him to prove anything with something like that. With a great sigh he spoke to Thorin, "I trust you as a king; you will keep her safe, as I go with what you have ask of me. But I must warn all that hear me; if anything happens to her, even touch her in the wrong way. I will hunt you down and have you as my dinner."

All around Hermione had heard what Smaug had spoken and all agreed that she must be left alone.

"Female; I must ask you to do something for me," when she nodded for him to continue. "I need for you to read up on what I need for you to do."

Hermione gave a small smile, "I will do so."

As the dragon walked off towards Dal; where most of the human race had a greater need of him.

Thorin turned towards her, "If you were not married to that fire breathing lizard; I would have killed him and married you myself, knowing that I would be facing the wrath of that beast," which he had spoken darkly towards her.

She then glared towards him, "Then it's a good thing that I'm married to him; otherwise, most of the people within the land would have been dead," just as she walked into the Lonely Mountain's front gates. Where she was making her way towards her bedroom; where she was going to start on her reading, and finding the answers that they seek.

Kili had walked over towards his uncle, "What troubles you so, uncle?"

"That woman," answered Thorin. "She seems to enjoy the company of that dragon. I don't understand; my sister's son, why she would choose that beast over me."

Kili sighed, "I don't know uncle; out of you and me, who would have picked a better man for that woman." The young dwarf saw that his uncle was still unhappy from the talk. "Do you even know what she is trying to find in her books?"

This caused Thorin to glance at his young nephew, "No; I don't, is there a way to find out?"

Kili laughed, "You're way out of touch with the ladies; aren't you uncle, you just simply ask her."

Thorin gave Kili a questionable look; trying to put all the pieces together, "I can do that?"

The younger dwarf gave his uncle a worried look, "Just get in there and find out, then come and find me. We will talk some more then."

Thorin grumbled but went after Hermione; who he could see a couple of yards in front of him, seeing that she was heading towards her room that he had given to her and the dragon. He was starting to hate the deal that he had made with the fire breather; he was hoping that the bracelets did not allow for them to be married, even though they might have had a night together. It was not what bothered him; he was a warm blooded male, after all. He could not explain it, though; why he wanted her, there was just something about her that he could not let go of.

Once he had seen that she had gone into her room; he waited a few minutes, before reaching the door and knocked upon it. When he was able to do so; he found himself facing the woman, who he could not stop thinking about.

"What can I help you with, Thorin?"

The ruler of Erebor stuttered at first before saying, "What is it that you are looking for Smaug, anyway?"

With a raised eyebrow; Hermione answered, "He's asked me to look up a spell to either of us to change our shape."

"Oh; you mean for you to be a dragon or him a man?"

This caused her to cross her arms upon her chest, "What do you want, Thorin and it better not be because you want to help me."

The dwarf before her sighed, "Can a man try to earn the company of a woman that he might try to get with?"

"Not when said woman is married," stated Hermione; as she closed the door in his face. "I can't believe him," growled the woman from a different world. "As soon as I was part of his company; he acted like I should not be anywhere among his people, now that I'm with someone. He wants to be with me!"

She was not going to tell her dragon any of this; it would cause too many problems for everyone, she would just let him know that she would like to move on from that place. Somewhere Thorin would not follow or even Thranduil/Lucius, or Sirius/bowman. She did not enjoy the drama from her own world, why would she want to have more within the new world that she found herself in.

"I sometimes wished I was back in Hogwarts; the guys there were normal, at least I knew that they weren't chasing a bookworm like me," with that being said; she went back to work, looking through books and trying to get Thorin out of her head. Believing it was nothing.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Sorry everyone; I have very sick for many weeks, I am not well enough to give you this chapter. Plus I have gotten myself a Betta for this story; thanks, **poncho**.

A Wish Across the Stars

Lady Countryrose

Ch. 9

Smaug had spent a few days in Dal, helping the humans rebuild their home by doing repairs only a dragon could do. He had then spent a couple of days in the Lonely Mountain dwelling near Hermione's room. Only to have to take off once more deliver the starlight gems in Mirkwood, where he was to leave them with an elf of the woodland realm.

He could then finally make his way back to the mountain once more, where he found Hermione, once again in her room, but this time with a very powerful lock upon the door.

Smaug, wondering why she would have done such a thing, started glancing around for any threats or other things out of the ordinary, only to find Thorin Oakenshield, nearly concealed by shadow, starting at her door.

Smaug then turned back towards the door and asked in that loud clear voice of his, "Female, what is the meaning of this?"

After a moment of silence, the doors were thrown open and Hermione looking haggard, as if she had just gone through one of her exams, came storming out exclaiming, "Oh, thank goodness!"

"What has happened in my absence?" Growled out Smaug, he was starting to lose his temper with her.

The woman before him smiled, "I've been locking myself in here, ever since you left to help the other races of Middle Earth." She glanced around for a moment. "I think there is something wrong with Thorin, he believes that I should have been his woman or something, he was hoping that the marriage bracelets wouldn't have worked or that you would not have been able to turn human. I don't know, but I have a feeling that we should leave soon."

The dragon; after hearing what she had to say, glanced down the hall once more, to where he had previously had seen Thorin, only to discover that the dwarf king had been long gone. Smaug knew then that it was time for them to leave. He had done everything in his power to make up for the time that he had spent taking what was not his. But he had yet to find a place for him and his female to live. He would have to get her out of the mountain, sometime during the night, once most of the Dwarves would be asleep or too tired to grasp what they were doing.

Smaug reached out with one of his claws and enclosed Hermione within, as if he was trying to hold her, letting her know that he was there and he was not going to leave her. He brought her to his face, where he could rub his nose upon her, letting the smell of her reassure him that she was alright and had remained unharmed in his absence. He knew he was possessive; it was part of being a dragon after all, along with the face that he was also an alpha in his own right.

"Have you found anything within your books, female?"

He heard a massive sigh coming from her, massive enough for him to push his hand away from his face, to where he would be able to look her in the eyes, only for him to see the great disappointment within them.

"No, I haven't," stated Hermione. "How were you able to become human, the last time?"

The dragon chuckled; he knew she was not going to like his answer, "I simply wished to be one at that moment in time."

Hermione had given him a glare; saying, "If it is so simple! Then wish to become a shapeshifter or an animagus, so that you can be a dragon or human, whenever you wanted!" The second she stopped speaking, she let out a gasp of realization, he had the capability all along, simply by wishing it, why had she not realized earlier, she did not know.

Smaug smirked down at his little female, "I will try wishing later, but first we will have to get out of here, tonight. While everyone is asleep, this way they'll be none the wiser."

Hermione sadly asked, "Where would we go?"

The dragon glanced around for a moment, making sure they were still alone before answering, "We will find out later, go back into the room and pack everything that we may need. Don't worry about the food, we will find that out in the wild."

Hermione nodded and went into her room, where she found her beaded bag and started shoving things into it. While she was doing so she thought about the future with her dragon, would she be happy once they were far and away from the others? Would she need to make him clothes, for his time as a human? She then picked up all the books that she had used to find her answers, she packed the ones that she had brought with her and left the ones that she had borrowed from the Dwarves.

Smaug still laying by her door; asked, "What would you like to do, after everything . . ?"

Hermione smiled, "I never knew what I wanted to do with my life," she said with a faraway look upon her face, as she was still packing things. "I never thought I would live long enough to even save my best friend, much less long enough to have to think about a life after the war."

Smaug grumbled, "Yeeesss, I know." The dragon looked like he could slip right back into this old self, the one that would gladly eat those that stood in his way.

Hermione shivered as she glanced up and saw that side of him, the one that she should fear, regardless of him being nice to her.

"Don't worry female, I'm not angry with you," stated the fire breather. "I'm just angry with how life has always treated me, nothing close to happiness, and it is getting weary upon me. If I didn't have you in my life, I would have died, again!"

Hermione had shoved her bag into her pocket before making her way back to her dragon, who she hugged at his nose, for she knew that it would calm him down once he could smell her upon him. And it did indeed help him. He calmed down and allowed Hermione to pet his scales. He purred more when she rubbed him in some places more than others; like, near his eyes and ears, it relaxed him even more.

Hermine knew what she was doing could be dangerous, but Smaug needed to calm down, his thoughts were becoming too dark for her to even focus on anything else. She did not want him to start killing people again; not now, when she no longer feared him, knowing he had a different side to him. She agreed that they needed to get away from the Lonely Mountain soon, for she feared that things would be a lot less peaceful now that Smaug would be staying with her once again.

She moved away from her dragon, once she knew he had calmed down, and made her way back into her room to look around for other things that they might need.

"Thank you," said Smaug. It almost sounded like it pained him to say something like that to anyone. "I don't know what I would do, without you being there for me."

Hermione smiled sadly, "I guess a pair of misguided people makes great company, right about now. Neither one of us should be here, but we are, and in a way; I'm glad." She found some clothes of hers that had made their way under the bed and reached for them, causing Smaug to get a good view of her rear. "Things could be worse than what they are, but it is just a new adventure."

With a glazed look upon his face; Smaug smirked, "Yeah, a new adventure." He had to shake his head to get his brain back to where it needed to be. He was going through places in his mid, where he would be able to go with Hermione, and still be able to live. He had to cross many places off from his mental list already; places like Gondor, Mordor, Rhun, Mirkwood, and the Shire were out of the question, as well as Rivendell.

He had had his fair share of putting up with the elves. The thought alone nearly caused him to shiver; he had more than enough of the elf version of Lucius Malfoy already. He wished he had not run into him while being in Middle Earth. Then a thought came to him, what about the sea? He then glanced towards Hermione and asked, "How would you like to live at the sea?"

The caused Hermione to look up from what she was doing and gave him a thoughtful look, "I've always loved the sea." She had that faraway look upon her face again. "I don't remember why, though; maybe it's because I like the sound."

If Smaug was back at Earth with Hermione; he would have done everything to find Atlantis, and have the two of them live there. Then he went through places that they could live; places that he had heard about and places that he had flown over, there was quite a lot of land that was not inhabited by any race of people. There was an island to the far west, called Himling; he will take Hermione there, for he knew that peace would not last within the land. It never does; for unrest was part of life, all things seemed to enjoy the masculinity of war.

War was an art of masculine strength, agility, a way of thinking, and the alphas over the omegas. In the time that Smaug has been a dragon; he learned this, was reformed by it, and lived by it. War was never something to laugh about or take lightly. He was going to take Hermione away from all of that, it was no place for a woman like her. He saw how it had changed a woman like Bellatrix LeStrange; a beautifully refined girl, who wanted to follow in the footsteps of the great psychopath that he had become. Smaug did not want that done to Hermione; he was going to treat her like a queen, one who could even rule over him.

He heard movement from over his left shoulder; the one facing away from Hermione's room and turned his head around, so he could see who was coming. He was that it was the elder dwarf, the one that Hermione had called Balin.

The elder dwarf gave the dragon a worried looking smile, "How have you been, Lord Dragon?"

Smaug grumbled before replying, "What do you want, dwarf?"

The elder dwarf stopped a few feet in front of the dragon; to where Smaug was able to see him, without straining his neck to do so. "Hermione is going to have to leave here soon."

"How so," Smaug asked suspiciously.

"I think Thorin may not be himself at the moment, he sees her as some kind of prize since she helped with keeping him alive, amongst other things." Balin glanced around; hoping that no one but the dragon could hear him, "Please, you must get her out of here! I don't want to see anyone harmed, the war has already made me live with such pain."

Smaug had done this own watchful glances as he answered the elder dwarf, "I'm planning on taking her out of her, tonight; while many of you are fast asleep."

"Understood; I'll bring a bit of stew for her to eat before the two of you need to leave."

"Acceptable," answered Smaug; who nodded for the elder dwarf to leave. After Balin had walked around the corner; he stuck his head into Hermione's room, "Stew will be making its way to you, soon."

"Good, I'm starved!"

This caused the dragon to laugh, as he watched her walk around the little room that she was in; enjoying the sight before him, as he waited for their time to leave.


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Sorry the long awaited chapter. I hope that you're still enjoying the story.

A Wish Across the Stars

Lady Countryrose

Ch. 10

Smaug had made his moved that night. Like he had told Balin, he had waited until nightfall for him and Hermione to leave. What he had not planned, was Balin coming to him again and lead the two across the caverns to the front door. That was where the two had found out that he was lookout that night.

"Are you sure about this," hissed Hermione in soft tones. "Thorin isn't going to come along and catch us, is he?"

"No," Balin shook his head. "I gave him and the rest a sedative for sleep." He gave a sad look. "Neither one of them have been sleeping well lately. I believe it is one of the reasons that Thorin hasn't been himself."

Smaug grumbled, "We should go before any one of them starts to wake."

"Goodbye, Balin. You have been the best of Dwarves." Hermione hugged him before climbing onto the dragon's back.

The Dwarf teared up, "Thank you, dear."

The dragon crawled out of the opening of the mountain hole. ' _It's time that I take my new treasure to another place.'_ He looked towards the mountain, once more. ' _I was getting tired of the Dwarven treasure and mountain. It's time for the sea.'_

"Where are we going," asked Hermione; as she looked towards the night sky.

"No where near anything that you have known before." He stretched out his wings. "We are going to a place that I know that would be away from danger. From the darkness, from anything that could harm us."

"Sounds wonderful," she sighed deeply. "I don't know about you, Tom. But I'm dune with war."

"Good, because I don't plan to start one."

Smaug flapped his wings; he started off slow, for Hermione to get use to the movement of air. Then he flapped faster and faster, until he was able to push himself into the night air. He felt Hermione leaning into his back, onto his neck. He could feel his heartbeat from his neck and it was one of the calming things in his life.

"The stars, no matter where you are. They make feel like a child again. Believing that they are diamonds sparkling or angels watching you as you travel."

"Hmm . . ." Smaug turned towards the west, smelling the sweet smell coming from there. "I have never thought about that before."

"Tell me, Tom." He heard her question within her statement and did not take any offence in her tone. "What were your beliefs as a child, other than rule the world?"

The dragon chuckled, "Oh you had to ask." He shook his head, by tilting his head 90 degrees one way and 90 degrees the other. "I dreamed to have a home by the sea. Something that any wife would be happy to live there with me. I wanted to have a happy family, above anything else."

He sighed deeply, "I went to my father's home. Not wanting to kill him, but to see if I would have a father." He clawed the air. "But what I got was my grandparents demanding that I would leave and to never come back. Voicing that if I did, they would call the police. I was going to leave, but grandmother accused my mother to be a witch for making her son to get her pregnant."

"I can imagine that being hard on you," voiced Hermione.

"It was the straw that broke the camel's back for me. I killed every one of them, sending each into my horcruxes. Hoping that they could spend their time in hell for what they did to my mother."

"Tom," she asked softly. "Do you know anything about your mother? Anything at all?"

"Yeah," his body rumbled his reply. "I found a journey from the orphanages' office, during World War II. When I came back for summer break. I found that the whole building was evacuated and nearly destroyed."

"That must be a cold welcome?"

"Yes it was, sadly none of the professors knew about the muggle war. If they had, they would have kept the students at the school." He growled lowly. "I just wish I could have turn back time and tell the Headmaster at the time. To look into the muggle world for the safety of the students."

"You were Head Boy then?"

"No, just a year shy but I was an outstanding student. I had more pull than most students, even while in Slytherin."

Hermione felt that the confrontation was getting closer towards the darker areas. So she asked, "What are your dreams now?"

The dragon laughed, "Oh; my Death Eaters were right about you. Always full of questions." He smiled to himself, something that he hardly ever done in either world. "I can say that my dreams are a bit different than they were on Earth. But I must say, some are far better than others."

"If we were on Earth and we were in school together. Do you think we would have known each other?"

Smaug huffed, "Wow that is a question." He saw some campfires from a distance but manage to steer away from them, not wanting to battle with anyone. "We might have known of one another, knowing Hogwarts scheduling. But would we have been acquaintances, I doubt it if I were in Slytherin."

"I was almost in Ravenclaw, the hat and I had a long heated talk about it. But I wanted to stand out and I did while I was in Gryffindor but I also made many angry with me." She giggled. "Even Draco Malfoy was angry that I wasn't in Ravenclaw."

"I know, he wanted a reason to talk to you." Smaug smirked, "He didn't want his father to know that he had a crush on you. But I knew, why else would he complain about you so."

"Really, wow I didn't notice. All I had ever felt for him was disdain." Hermione leaned over to one side, only enough to see the landscape below. She could tell that the trees looked healthier than the ones from a hundred or so miles behind them. "How long do you think for us to reach the sea?"

"Don't know," he replied. "It depends on the current of the air and how much I'm straining on my wings." Smaug took a whiff of the air. "For me, it wouldn't take long. Maybe two more days or so. I do need time to rest in between long flights and to eat of course."

"Of course, sorry I don't know all about dragons." She chuckled. "Charlie Weasley would have been the best person to talk to about this."

"Oh yes, the dragon refuge Weasley." Smaug shook his head. "He was the only Weasley I had never really had issues with. He stayed away from England and far away from my followers. But the ones who had managed to find themselves on the dragon reserve. He had found someone who did not judge but helped out when needed. He saved one of men before they were burnt alive from a firebreather."

"Wow, Ron never really talks about him. I wonder why?"

"Easy, wizards are afraid of dragons. Especially the big ones."

"Yes, I can imagine so. I have seen four at the Triwizard tournament."

Smaug chuckled, "I wished I had seen Potter's face when he had to face his dragon."

"Not me," Hermione hissed harshly. "It was one of the scariest moments of my life." Her body shivered. "I don't want to see either of those dragons ever again, in my life."

The dragon turned his head to where one of his eyes could see her. "What about me?"

"Tom," she smiled gracefully towards him. "Unlike those dragons, I'm able to talk to you. Plus, your intelligence is valued."

When Smaug was about to add any more into the conversation. He heard a whizzing fly by his ear. Something they he knew well enough, someone was shooting an arrow towards them. He stopped in midflight, growling towards the ground. Only to find an elf standing on a rock ledge looking at him, without another arrow aligned on the bow.

"We got company," grumbled Smaug. He angled his wings and made his way down, onto the ground below. Knowing that the elf would find his way down to them. "It looks like an elf wants to talk to us."

When the two had reached the ground, Hermione crawled down. Allowing her feet the touch the solid Middle Earth once more. But a part of her, yearned for the sky.

"Where the two of you off to," asked the elf before them.

"Prince Legolas," stated Smaug with a worry sounding voice. "I must ask, why would I tell you?"

The blonde elf smirked, "Just wanted to know where the great dragon would go?"

Smaug turned his head towards Hermione, who spoke up. "You might at as well change form. Then he might stop calling you dragon, Tom."

"If that is your wish, I will." Smaug closed his eyes for a moment. A flash later, his form was of a noble looking man. "Now you see, Prince Legolas. I am simply not a dragon."

"It would seem," Legolas gave a smirk. He then turned towards the young woman. "My father was right about you, you are more than what it meets the eye. Tell me, did you have a hand in this?"

"I have no amount of knowledge that would change a dragon's form. No," she turned her eyes towards Tom. "It's all him."

Legolas smirked, "Okay, keep your secrets. But I would like to know, where are the two of you going. I won't tell anyone, if that is what you're worried about."

Hermione sighed, "If you must know. We are heading to the sea." She walked over to Tom and wrapped her arm around him. "He wanted to go somewhere that is more quiet than what he was given in life."

The elf prince glanced the area that they were in. He heard a distant sound of paws walking through the woods. "I guess, even a dragon deserves a bit of peace." He turned to the two of them. "I have a guess that you have just left the Lonely Mountain."

"Yes," stated Tom with a whimsical sound in voice. Which kind of made Hermione shiver at her knees. "I wanted to get as far away from that Dwarf Oakenshield." When he huffed a bit of smoke came out of his nose. "He wanted to take Hermione away from me."

The blonde prince gave a smug look, "I wouldn't be one of those that want your woman. But I would like to believe that we were friends. Which I hope that I am yours."

Hermione gave Tom a look, the kind that told him to take the elf's word on it. The man turned towards the elf, "It's agreeable to be acquaintances."

"Now that we have come to an agreement, shall we sit down and share a bit of fire. If my calculations are correct, it has been many years since you flew great distances." He waved his arm towards a small fire that he had going. "Please, come sit."

The two came and sat down around the small fire. Tom wrapped his arm around Hermione, knowing that it was something that she needed at the time. She leaned into him and fell asleep. He did not realize that time had passed by to where it had tired her out.

"She needed sleep," stated the blonde.

"Yeah," stated Tom that sounded distant. "There may be something going on with with her. Something that I may have helped caused." He brought her onto his lap, to where she snuggled up to him better. "I think she may be with child."

Legolas glanced towards Hermione with a worried look on his face. "If that is so, then that child will be the most powerful being in the world." The elf whistled softly. "That's a good thing that you're taking your woman into hiding. You wouldn't want the wrongful people to get to her or the child." He shook his head. "I will keep your secret."

Legolas glanced towards Tom with worry in his eyes. "But I would like to travel with you, so I could help protect you and her." He grumbled softly, as he looked towards the woods. "Even from my father and whoever else that may hold a treat to you two."

Tom sighed, "I guess we could use a bit of help." He looked into Hermione's face. "If I believe that she is with child, then we are going to need acquaintances to help us out from time to time. I can't rely on her for magic all the time."

"Then don't, you seem to have your own magic to rely on as well." Legolas gave smirk. "From experience of knowing dragons, I don't know any of them having magic."

"Lucky me," grumbled Tom. His own eyes grazed towards the woods. "I was born different."

"Don't be like that, you should be grateful knowing that you are different. You're the only dragon who has a heart. Which is something that I must say, is something grand." His eyes glanced towards Hermione. "And she is the cause of such a heart, which makes it that much dangerous."

"Yeah, for everyone that involved." Tom sighed, closing his eyes for a moment. "For the first time. I just pray that everyone in the world would think I am more dangerous than their need of power."

The two seemed to have come to an agreement. Each one of them had their own hopes for the coming future. Which neither one of them hopes that would turn against them.


	11. Chapter 11

AN: Sorry for the long awaited chapter. I had a long writer's block when dealing with this story. I hope that you're still enjoying the story.

A Wish Across the Stars

Lady Countryrose

Ch. 11

The next morning came, bringing the light of day. Seeing Hermione's brown eyes open. Seeing the light of life in her loving eyes. Tom knew that whatever the future held for them. He was willing to shove whatever they face and just live it, with the one that he considers treasure at his side.

Tom no longer thought of himself as the teenage boy from Hogwarts. The one that wanted to rule the Wizarding World as the descendant of Salazar Slytherin. For reasons that he had never known, he had wished that he had met someone like Hermione sooner. Maybe he wouldn't have done the things he had done. He may not have had the Death Eaters...or the evil that he reined.

It was a hard pill for him to swallow, after realizing things like that. That Harry's mother; Lily Potter had everything right, love really was the greatest power in the world. 'Was Dumbledore right all this time…? The greatest power in the world...was as simple as love.'

He was thrown out of his thoughts when he felt Hermione. His treasure. Climbing onto his back. Since they had agreed to travel the far reaches to the west. Out of reach of all living things that would force him into a weapon...for any living race. He was no one's puppet.

Legolas called to the two, as he watched them getting ready to leave. "Do you think that we'll see each other again?"

Hermione glanced towards Tom with a worried look in her eyes. He voiced, "I don't think so…" He took a deep breath, allowing the depths of hell to be known from his hot expelled air. "Life has a funny thing...proving us that we may never believe." His eyes focused on the elf before him. "We see where the wind blows in our lives. Send word...if all else fails in your endeavors."

"If all else fails," stated Legolas in agreement. He bowed towards the two before he started walking out of the area. Knowing that he may never see them again.

"Hang on," stated Tom in low rumbles before he stretched his massive wings. Then they were airborne. Taking to the winds and away from the ground below.

After a few hours of flight. Tom felt a nudge from Hermione, letting him know that she wants down. He glanced down and found a nice bit of fields near a river and landed. He felt her sliding off him, as he laid as close as he could to the ground.

"What's wrong," as he kept his senses alert to what's around them.

"Sorry Tom," she gave him a warm smile. "I needed water and maybe some food. It's been awhile since we had anything."

The massive dragon turned to the young man that Hermione was getting used to seeing. More often than not these days. He came walked towards her. He was about to wrap his arm around her, but his fingers grazed over her belly. Causing him to stop moving for a moment.

Hermione felt and saw his hesitation and pulled away from. Seeing his face, she saw a surprised look. Knowing as much as she did, she knew that hardly anything would surprise him.

"Tom," her anxiety was getting to her. When she hadn't heard him talking nor seen him move. "Tom!"

She got his attention; when he asked, "Yes love?" Seeing his green eyes show a bit of feeling that she had never seen him before.

"What's wrong?"

Instead of answering, he picked her up in his arms before sitting down on the ground. Wrapping his arms around her, after sitting her on his lap. He took a deep breath before he spoke. "Well, it looks like we're going to have to head for the coast as soon as possible."

"Why do you say that," asked Hermione. Sounding more worried that she was moments ago. "Tell me what's going on. I'm not allowing you to move me an inch, not without explaining why you're acting this way."

"Chances are love, we're going to be having halflings in a few months." When he saw that her mind was running away from itself. He moved a little to get her attention again. He smiled, "We're going to be parents, Hermione."

"What," she asked. Placing her own hands on her small belly. "How can you tell? I haven't felt any different."

"It's magic called to me, once had I placed my fingers here." He showed where he had placed his fingers moments ago. "It seems...the magic it purring." His eyes sparkled with warmth and happiness. "This is really hard to tell."

"How is it that you're able to know and I wasn't?" Her eyes gave a harsh look. "I'm kind of jealous right now."

Tom smirked, "I don't know if it is because of me being a father. Because I've heard Lucius felt Draco before Narcissa knew that she was pregnant. Saying it was a 'father's magic' and all that." He saw her brown eyes become darker from this knowledge that she didn't like.

"Or it could be because I'm a dragon. We tend to treasure our hatchings because they are our future. It's really hard to tell, Hermione." Her mood didn't improve much, not even when he stated that it might be because of him being a dragon. There was no pleasing his female.

She huffed, placing her hands on his chest. Wanting to push herself away from him, but ended up laying on the ground with him over her. "Tom!" She wiggled, trying to get herself away from him. She couldn't explain why she was so angry. Except he may have more knowledge of things more than she did.

"Hermione," he growled/purred. Causing the said woman to stop her movements. His green eyes flashed in lust. "Our child is going to need magic from me before it drains you of yours." His eyes became darker. "In order for that to happen is for us to join." He moved his hips to where they were between her legs, letting her know what he was talking about. She gasped as she felt his rod, rubbing near her core. "Than after that's done, then we shall look for food."

Without much thought, Tom made quick work of getting them out of their clothes. Once he was able to enter her, they were joined in a hissing contentment. They haven't realized that it had been awhile, since the last time they had joined together.

Hermione closed her eyes, allowing Tom to take control. Feeling every shift of their joined bodies. Along with the power behind his thrusts, was also a power surge washing through her body. Causing her to moan softly, digging her nails into his back.

"You feel that...don't you," he asked. His voice laced with huskiness. "It isn't must my cocks embedding into your...endless heat. But also my...magic feeding...into you." He nearly lost control after feeling her core weeping for him.

He wrapped his hands around her waist, bringing her closer to him. Tom leaned down, rubbing his nose across her neck. Smelling her. "With this child." He grunted as he was holding back feeling her release was coming. "You'll be forever... _mine_!"

She gasped, feeling her walls closing in around his staff. Hermione wrapped her arms around his shoulders, trying to bring him closer to her. She wanted him to be close as humanly possible. "Shut up," she growled at him. "...and just take me!"

Tom growled his own answer, before picking up his speed and power. As both becoming the driving force of his woman's undoing. Feeling her walls squeezing around him. After feeling her second release. He dropped his control and let shoot his seed into her welcoming womb.

Once the two had come back to their senses. Tom gave her a heated kiss before pulling out of her warmth. "I would like to get out of the area before nightfall." He had gotten up and helped to get their clothes back on before he had gone off to find them some food.

As he leads her towards a stream that he could smell. A thought ran through his mind. ' _This is going to hard move across the country.'_ He glanced around with what little landscape he was able to see. ' _Just hope we don't run into...trouble while we're traveling.'_

He then glanced towards the woman at his side. The very woman, who has become his mate. Since only mated pairs could have children when dealing with dragons. ' _Then again, she does draw in trouble on her own.'_

After a meal of fish. The two took to the air once more. Tom wanted to get far away from the mainland as much as possible. Knowing the smell of the passing wind. He knew that whispers of war were coming. He didn't want his growing family to get caught in the middle of it.

' _Who knew,'_ as he was thinking to himself. ' _One world I was a causing a war. This one,'_ he glanced around. Wanting to keep his senses up for anything. ' _...that I want to stay away from any of them. Then again, I do have a family go out for.'_

He had never once, no matter what world he was in. He had never once thought about having a family. Because he knew that they would be his downfall. If something had happened to them.

He turned his head, enough to where he could see Hermione at the edge of his eyesight. ' _Would Potter have used his own friend against me? If he happened to know that she was my...soulmate? No, he might not have done that. But Dumbledore would have.'_ He knew that wizards had believed in such things. Even Potter's own parents were a soul-mated pair from what he had learned about them.

He turned his head back towards the way he was flying. Feeling the wind under his wings. As he flapped through the open air.

He couldn't help the thoughts that were running in his mind. ' _I wonder if these thoughts are normal? Being paranoid for the safety of one's family?'_ He thought back from his knowledge of his Death Eaters. ' _It would explain a lot of things if it was so. Being on alert all the time. Not knowing when the enemy would show up…'_

"Tom," he barely heard her voice. But it was loud enough for him to ear. "What's wrong."

He allowed a huff of hot air to leave his scaled lips. "Realizing a lot of things for the first time," he stated. Knowing that the wind would carry his voice to her.

"Like what?"

"Realizing how paranoid my Death Eaters were, when they became parents." He felt her move on his neck. Knowing that she was listening. "Always looking out for danger, just because they were parents."

"Understand the Malfoys then?"

"Yes," he groaned out. Knowing that she knew at least one of the few Death Eaters that had children. Then something came to mind. Something that he hadn't really thought about before. "Why didn't the rest of them had kids? Do you know?"

Hermione glared at the back of his head. Something he could feel, even though he was a fire-breathing dragon. "YEAH! They were too pureblooded. They needed new blood if they wanted stronger children. Most of them had stillbirths or squibs." He heard her growl, even felt it from her bum. "Magic wasn't going to keep the purebloods going. Not without new blood coming in every other generation or so."

"I had thought about it," stated Tom. "So the magic would have died out from purebloods in a matter of time then." He grumbled. "I guess being powerful didn't really come from being pure, did it?" He then tilted his head to one side. "Then again, you're a muggle-born. One of the most powerful magic wielders in our world."

"You better not forget that."

"Oh, how can I forget something like that?" He glanced towards the lands towards the north. Feeling darkness from the distant lands. Knowing that they needed to go further as possible that day. "You reminded me each time I heard about Potter's muggle-born friend."

"Yeah, I happened to be the brains. At least that was what I was known for."

"Not here," growled Tom. "I wouldn't want you to go out fighting." He turned to where he could see her and saw her anger in her eyes. "Don't give me that Hermione. Not when we have children in the near future! They come FIRST before anything!"

She took a deep breath. "I know...I just don't like being left out." Hermione glanced towards the landscape for a moment. "Something big is coming. Isn't it?"

"Hermione," he groaned. Knowing that he was going to have to tell her. "I don't know." He focused on where he wanted to take them. "But it's between the race of men and the lands of Mordor."

Hermione knew that it was the end of the conversation for the time being. She had so many questions and not just about the war. She also knew that even though he was a dragon. He really didn't have all the answers, either.

' _There are times like these that I wish for a library.'_ She then remembered something that her old potions professor had once said. ' _Did he once say that not all answers come from books. Or something close to that?'_ This would have been the one time he would agree with him. ' _I'm just glad he isn't here to say that he had told me so.'_


	12. Chapter 12

A Wish Across the Stars

Lady Countryrose

Ch. 12

Due to the amount of flight, because of Hermione's need of rest. They had finally made their way to coast after a few days of flying. During that time, Tom would stay in his dragon form. Allowing Hermione to lay near in front paws, keep her protected and warm. Because who in their right mind would get close to a sleeping dragon and live.

Tom found some offshore islands and flew towards them. He found one of them that he was willing to land. Because it had its own fresh water and happened to have a cave to where they could live. Knowing that he would be able to transform the cave into something. That Hermione would feel comfortable to live in. Like a makeshift, built-in dwelling.

He had seen people building houses into a mountain. At least the pictures that he found after coming back to life. After his twelve years...of rest. It was because of that memory of those pictures. He was thinking about doing something like that with the cave. He wouldn't have to build a castle. It built itself with some magic.

Once they were on the ground. Hermione had slid off of his dragon form back. When she was able to stand on her own. Since the long flight had caused her to wobble. Because she wasn't able to move much, while in the air.

Tom changed into his human form, where he wrapped his arms around her. Allowing her to rest her head on his shoulder. "I'm going to have to make some kind of bed...for you to lay on. While I'm...making us a home."

Hermione giggled, "You...building a home?" Her body shook for a moment before she pulled herself away from. "Sorry, it's just hard to imagine...Lord Voldemort building anything." She gave a thoughtful look. "Well...other than his own empire."

Tom chuckled darkly, "Thanks for the bound of confidence there dear…" His eyes darkened for a moment. "But either way...things need to get done." He glanced around. "I don't see much of anything that would be used for you to lay on…"

He closed his eyes, trying to call for this magic. The magic that he once had. He snapped his fingers before he had heard a gasp. When he opened his eyes, he saw a bed of...furs on the ground near the lake on the island.

Hermione gaped at him. "You...you still have magic?"

"Apparently," he stated with a bit of uneasiness in his voice. "Come on, let's get you to lay down. Then I can get on working on a place to live…."

Once Hermione was laying down on the furs, she gave a glare towards the human/dragon with heat. She felt like she couldn't do much of anything. She knew was tiring easily than she would have liked. She almost wished that she wasn't expecting...just because she wanted to be useful.

As she watched Tom walking around the lake. Knowing one of the first rules of survival was to find a fresh source of water. Next was to find...a source of food. It was one of the few things that she remembered from her survival teachings of her father. Since was a military man before becoming a dentist.

It was times these that she was glad that her father had been a voice of reason. When it came to wanting his daughter to survive. Even when there was no war to be found. She had to chuckle in thought. She managed to find a war...regardless of it not being in the muggle world.

She saw Tom moving towards the mountainside near the waterfall. It was where she saw him using his dragon magic to burn into the massive rock. It was enough to where she could the backwash of the massive heat. It wasn't uncomfortable or anything, but it was overwhelming to feel such magic. It was enough to calm...whatever had caused her nerves to react to not being around...his magic.

Hermione had hoped that whatever he was doing. He knew what he was doing. Because for the first time in a long time, she really didn't know what was going to happen. She almost wished that she would be back...home. It was where she knew the answers or even where she could look up all the answers.

There was a part of her life that she hated that books were her only friends. But she knew from an early age...books don't hurt. They never physically hurt, at least. But it was through Professor Snape that she knew that they could lie. It just took her a very long time to realize that.

' _What would Professor Snape say if he knew that I was with his old master Tom?'_ Hermione almost wanted to laugh. Trying to picture the man. He was would look...beyond words at least. Then he would criticize that she wasn't the know-it-all that he had thought he knew.

She then turned to see what Tom was doing. Only to see a dragon in his place, clawing rocks out of a massive hole that he had made. ' _Is he making a...long term shelter?'_ It really made sense. Knowing that Tom wanted to be somewhere far away from...everything.

Hermione placed her hands on her lower belly. It was when she started to feel...a flutter of magic. It was when she could understand the reasoning of Tom's overprotectiveness. It wasn't just in his head. She whipped her head towards him, seeing him working with greater speeds.

' _He really cares?'_ It was the thought alone that had gotten her to think. It wasn't just physical attraction that he had for her. But much more than she had believed. ' _His protectiveness is real.'_

After a few moments of the dragon digging out the freshly made cave. Tom became himself again and made his way towards Hermione with a smile on his face. "I never thought doing manual labor would be...so uplifting." He chuckled as he brought himself to his knees, bringing himself to where he could see her eyes. "But you should see what I've made."

Hermione was surprised by his...tone of happiness. It was true happiness, not something forced or faked. She couldn't help it, but to feel relieved to see such things from him. It made her feel giddy, just seeing the raw emotion coming from him.

"Come, I want to show you what I've provided." Tom helped her to her feet. His green eyes flashed...showing more raw emotion. "Which will show that I'm able to provide for our family."

"You really don't have to prove anything," stated Hermione, as she was following him towards the cave that he made. "I know that you're willing to do what it takes, Tom." She saw the proud look on his face, as his chest puffed out. ' _Do all men do that?'_

"Come, love." He wrapped his arm around her back, guiding her towards the opening. It was where she saw a dugout of the main chamber. "I'm planning on explaining the area or even actually building a place." A chuckle left his lips, shaking his head. "I really don't know what kind of children we'll have, Hermione. But I like to expect the unexpected."

"Meaning," she asked curiously.

"Expect that we may have children that may be dragons, mixed, or simply human." His eyes flashed for a moment. "But whatever they are, they will have magic."

Hermione became slightly fearful about her children. But she knew, regardless of who or what they become. She would love them all the same. As she was making her way into the cave. She felt hands on her waist, as his chest against her back.

"I know this isn't much…," as they glanced around the chamber. "...but it's a start." He let her go as he made his way towards the back wall. "I'll make a bed back here," as he pointed towards a corner. "I'll be laying towards the opening. With my great scenes, I'll be able to stop any intruders before they can make their way in here."

Hermione knew that he was being a male and that he was doing whatever it took to take care of his family. But to downgrade her like that...it was hard to imagine. "Can you pray tell, why are you downgrading me so?"

"I'm not doing it because of you being a woman, Hermione. I'm doing it because you're growing life." His eyes flashed, seeing that he was trying to show her where he stood. "You can't use magic while pregnant. It's because of your natural essence needs to surround the whom. To protect it, while it grows."

He let a chuckle to leave his lips, as he walked towards her. "We don't even know the number of children we're going to have! It could be likely, because of me being a dragon. We could have at...the very most." He stopped talking for the moment, causing her to flip out in her mind. She was nearly afraid of the number of what he was going to say.

"We could have up to five children, Hermione. They're going to need your magic; as well as mine, to keep growing." His hands found their way on her, caressing her lower belly. Feeling the light sparks reaching out towards him. "New life is more important than one's ambitions to show that they are strong…"

"Tom...that is old wives tale…" She was fishing and she knew it. She was only trying to show him that she could still do magic. Maybe not how she may have liked, but still be able to be useful.

He shook his head, at least he wasn't showing his anger. Like he would have done...back home. A place that he would have shown his dominance over her, even through magic itself. Here, he was a different man/beast. He was showing through his actions that he truly cared.

"Sorry to burst your...bubble. But there were a lot of documentaries back...home. Even saw a case for myself that magic usage while pregnant will kill a child. Look at Bella Lestrange, she was pregnant while she...face the Longbottoms…."

Hermione pulled herself away from him, raising an eyebrow. "You mean...she couldn't find herself to stop using magic long enough...to have her own child. Whose child was it?"

"Her husband's," he chuckled lightly. "I have heard rumors that she would have liked it to be true. But...I never touched that witch. Sure...she had tried a few times. But I've always knew when she tried to spike my drinks."

"So...what did you do to the drinks?"

"I gave them to her husband." His lips pulled into a smirk. "Rodolphus was happy whenever I've given them to him. Everytime that I did, he thought he was lucky…" Tom chuckled in his deep baritone. "When she found out that she was with child, she knew she had to stop giving me the drink."

Hermione giggled softly. "Whoever knew that someone as dimwitted as her. Had thought she could outsmart you…" She glanced around, smiling. "I don't know if this place will be enough, after the children are born."

Tom glanced around towards one of the walls, where she knew as away from the waterfall. "I was thinking on making another chamber...where the children would have." He glanced back at her. "I know this isn't pretty or anything, but it will be enough. At least until I decide on making a house."

Hermione glanced down for a moment. "Or you could wait until I'm able to use my magic. We could turn the cave into...somewhat a home. I mean...if some of the children end up being dragons. I would like to be where they are and not feel like they're not part of my life."

Tom's lips grew into a smile. "Are you telling me that you may want more children?"

"I'm stopping at FIVE," her eyes gave a glare towards the man before her. "There is no where in hell I'm willing to have MORE!" She shivered, rubbing her arms. "You better hope this set is less than five, mister."

Tom laughed, his eyes shining in happiness that she couldn't get enough of. It made her feel light, just enjoying the sound of his tones. "I'll just have to prey, for the very first time then." His eyes flashed in what she could only say was need. He wanted her.

"Hermione," his voice purred, as he walked towards her. "You're going to make him into a hard working man. Someone, who I had thought my own father should have been for me." Once he had her against the far wall, he snuggled up to her. "You're going to make me into a better man, without even trying."

She didn't know what to say after that. Somewhere deep within her own soul, she felt that he was telling her the truth. He pulled away, seeing what she could only imagine as love in his eyes.

"I'll go and get what I need to make...a proper bed. Let's get you back to those furs, so you can relax."

"I'm going to feel lazy. After all, this spoiling me," she huffed at him.

"I don't care, Hermione. You're going to take it easy, while you're pregnant." He gave her a kiss on her cheek, as he helped her lay on the furs again. "But I'll be nearby. I don't want you to strain those lungs of yours…"

It was when she hit him, causing the man form of a dragon to laugh. Before he made his way towards the nearby woods. "You'll thank me...when all this is done!"

"I doubt it," she yelled back at him. Enjoying the view of him moving his muscles.

As the day moved on. She saw him building, what she could only be a wooden frame of a bed. She had no idea that he knew how to build things. It sure wasn't from the information that she had gotten about him from school.

"Where did you learn to build like that," she asked him. When he was building, not that far away from her.

"You recall that I was an orphan," he spoke to her. While placing things together. "Well, I was the few older children still there…" He was making his own nails, from his fire and bits of metal that he had found. "Mrs. Wool had me learn from our groundskeeper about carpenter work. Thinking it would be a good trade in learning."

He glanced up to see her watching him. "Since none of them knew about Hogwarts or anything. So I would work around the orphanage, as to help out. Part of my duties was to make new beds." He hammered the nail into the wood with some stones. "I also had to make bigger tables, since she was getting more children coming in."

"So...you became free help for the one place you hated." Hermione wasn't really thinking about what her words would have caused. But she wanted to understand the man before her.

Tom sighed, "I shouldn't have really hated the place. I just hated the fact; more than anything, have found out I had a living father. Who knew, I was probably in an orphanage but didn't want anything to do with. Since my mother was a witch. Saying that he was glad that my mother had died…"

He shook his head, glaring at the wood before him. "It was the thing that caused me to kill him." He then glanced towards Hermione with hurtful eyes. "He wanted to kill me too when he realized that I was...a wizard. Saying it was an abomination. One of the real reasons I hated muggles and muggleborns."

He went back to work, hammering nails into the wood. "I wanted to end them before they found and end us…" He moved around the framework. "I just didn't want any more witch-hunts. Especially after I had found Salazar's journals of why he didn't want muggleborns in school. It was because of having a witch-hunter that came to the school, after finding out that he was a wizard. He used that opportunity to come in and killed as many of the students as he could. Before any of the teachers had found out about him."

"Wow," gasped Hermione with understanding in her eyes. "I have always wanted to know his reasoning behind it was. It would make sense," she glanced around the landscape. "If only I had done some research on the backstory of the historical value of the time. I would have helped."

"It wouldn't have helped much," stated Tom with sorrow in his eyes. "There has always been witch-hunts throughout history. Even as far back as Merlin's time. Because the monks had declared us being 'Devil's Children.'" He chuckled, "Maybe a few of us were."

Hermione allowed what information that she had heard to sink into her own thoughts. Back when her own parents had learned about witches and wizards. They too were a bit overwhelmed with their own beliefs. She nearly giggled, when a few flashbacks came to mind.

"I guess it would explain why my mother tried throwing holy water on Professor McGonagall."

Causing Tom to chuckle too. "I wouldn't mind watching that. She was a bit stuck in the arse if I remember from our time back in Hogwarts."

"You went to school, with Professor McGonagall?" She couldn't see that for some reason. Then again, Tom really looked young in her eyes.

"Yes," Tom stopped to look at her. As his lips pulled into a smirk. "She was high into rules, even for a Gryffindor Head Girl. While I was Slytherin Head Boy, at the time. It was also during that time that I was...making my own club."

Between the two of them. They knew which club he was talking about. "She would catch all of them out at night." He chuckled. "She had found me wandering one night, thinking that I was up to no good…"

Tom shook his head. "If only she knew…" He stood up, moving the frame to show that it was standing on its own. "All done…" He then picked it up and moved it into the cave.

"Who else did you go to school with," she asked when he came back out.

He gave her a thoughtful look. "I don't know who else you would have known…" He helped her to her feet. "I mean I went to school with Lucius's father. Severus's mother." He then gave a thoughtful look. "As well as Regulus Black's parents and uncle." He shivered as he picked up the furs. "Regulus' mother was not the most pleasing of people to meet."

"What do you mean," Hermione asked as she followed him. "Don't tell me she tried….to charm you?"

Tom shivered some more. "Oh that she did," he growled deeply. "I had to watch my back at times. She was like a snake. Always waiting when I wasn't paying attention to try to strike, whenever I was alone."

"Dear God," Hermione shivered, as pictures ran through her head. "Here I only knew her through her reached painting…"

"She still had a mouth, didn't she?"

"Among other things," she answered. "Did you know that Sirius ran away from home, because of her beliefs."

"Yes," stated Tom with sorrow in his eyes. "I was there when she was trying to get him to...work for me." He shook his head. "I was not...pleased. With his looks alone, I could have gotten a lot more followers to follow after him. I could have even gotten Potter's father among them."

"I'm glad you didn't," stated Hermione with heat in her eyes.

Tom chuckled, "Don't worry so much, love. I'm not mad at your assessment of me. It is all on the pass as it were, dear."

"What's changed," asked Hermione. "Tell me...what has caused you to change?"

"You," he simply stated. He threw the furs onto the wooden platform that he had made to a bed. "It looks like I'm going to have to get more furs for the bed." He glanced towards her with what looked to be love in his eyes. "Until then, you'll have the bed."

Tom then walked out of the cave. He knew that Hermione would be asking questions. It was only normal. He could only imagine that it may have been because of their...children. That was causing her to be...curious as to who he was, from his own words.

As he looked back when they had found each other in this...world. There was a big pull that drew each other into one another. They couldn't fight it. So after all the pull has slightly died down. It was time for their brains to work, once more.

He has found that if they were back...home. He might have found a way to have a relationship with Hermione. Even if it had met that he would have to take a de-age potion in order to do it. He could have also thrown a time-turner at her. He could even invent a spell to through her back in time. To his time, before he had become Lord Voldemort.

' _Now thinking back, why stop at being a lord. I could have easily have become a king.'_ Other thoughts came rushing at him as well. ' _But I doubt that Hermione would have liked being queen.'_

As he walked around the area. He stayed within a mile or so from the cave. He didn't want to wander too far from his mate. The one who was carrying the future with her whom.

His inner beast was purring. He could only imagine what their children would look like. He could hardly wait.


End file.
